It is customary for many persons in all walks of life to carry a thin, flat wallet-like folder or enclosure for a checkbook, notebook, reminder pad or the like. Such pocket-size wallets or tablets are quite convenient and are immediately available to the user for appropriate notes, reference, or other written entries.
With multi-paged pads such as a checkbook, check register, or a daily calendar, for example, it is highly desirable to have the pocket wallet readily open to a desired page for the current activities requiring written entry or notation.
It will be appreciated that considerable inconvenience is experienced in pulling out a pocket notebook or the like, opening the same, and necessarily turning page-by-page to the desired current page for entries and thereafter additionally to discover that no writing instrument is readily available on the person.